


Clawen week fics

by Insanedragongirl100



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/pseuds/Insanedragongirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts from clawen week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting ( pre-incident )

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Happy Clawen week!!!!!
> 
> I’m just gonna leave this here…..I hope that its up to the standard…..  
> God i feel so inadequate next to all the wonderful writers in this fandom
> 
> …but no matter, I hope you all enjoy!

The first time Owen Grady and Claire Dearing crossed paths, it wasn’t exciting. She was in line waiting to order her coffee while he was rushing to get to the lab for the hatching of his four new charges.

Just as Claire raised her eyes from the debit machine she saw the new raptor trainer running at full tilt down the street. The senior operations manager grabbed the cup and smiled. Something deep inside her wanted to meet the man who had to be somewhere so badly that he was willing to run at full speed down a fairly crowded street.  
_________________________________________________________________

A few weeks later Claire actually got her wish when she was taking a tour of the park.

Paddock 11 was her last stop and quite frankly Claire was exhausted. The redheaded woman parked her car just to the side of the gate and got out, grabbing her clipboard and closing the door firmly. 

“Mr. Grady?” she called, walking so that she was standing under the stairs that lead up to the catwalk.

A few seconds later a blonde head popped up over the railing and Claire almost had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling because standing above her wearing a crooked grin was the man from a few weeks prior.

“Please call me Owen. You must be Claire Dearing.”

Claire nodded and looked down at her clipboard. “Alright, Owen. I just have a few questions reguarding the assets. If you would be so kind as to come down here we can begin.”

Owen smiled and turned away for a moment before opening a gate and walking down the stairs to stand in front of Claire. 

“Alright Claire what are the questions you wanted to ask?”

She didn’t waste any time before launching into a series of questions about the training and careof the four raptors under his care. 

Owen did his best to answer and when she had finally run out of questiions he asked her one of his own. 

“Would you like to meet them?”

“I-i don’t know…” she replied.

Owen reached out and grabbed Claire’s hand, leading her up the staires and over to the railing. Before she could say anything else he whistled and out came the four raptors. Owen introduced them as Charlie, the youngest, Echo, the sandy colored trickster, Delta, the one who loves chocolate and Blue, his beta. 

Claire couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as he lovingly talked all about them. 

“They’re very beautiful, and you seem to have a perfectly good handle on thier training.” she said, looking over the girls.

“Thank you.” he said, leaning against the railing and smiling at her.

“you’re welcome,” Claire smiled, looking own at her watch. “Oh god would you look at the time…I’m late for a meeting with Mr. Masrani… Thank you Owen for answering my questions and im sure we’ll meet again.” 

With that Claire turned around and ran down the stairs as fast as her heels could take her, while still looking professional. 

As she landed at the bottom she could hear whispered talking before Owen called her name, causing her to pause.

“Have dinner with me?” he asked from the top of the stairs.

Claire smiled wide. “Sure Mr. Grady....i'll have dinner with you."


	2. A private moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen have a private moment on the ferry back to the mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again…..i’d just like to finish with the fact that I’m so very proud of all the AMAZEBALLS work that everyone is doing!!!!
> 
> I’m also proud to be a part of such a creative fandom you guys all rock the cat box!!!!

Hours after the chaos inside the hanger Claire and Owen were finally on the ferry back to the mainland. The two had offered to help with the messy aftermath while Grey, Zach, Karen and Scott went ahead and got settled in the hotel without them.

“Do you think that InGen has learned its lesson? ” Claire asked, looking towards the island as they sailed further and further away.

Owen glanced back but quickly turned to face forward. “Nope. Hoskins actually said something before the incident with the indominus. He said, "Progress always wins.” I don’t agree with that premise but it does speak volumes about what and how InGen thinks. “ 

Claire winced inwardly. This was how she used to think and as much as it pained her it was true. After the Indominus crashed and burned she realized that no one could play god but god himself and even then, usually well enough should just be left alone.

Owen was right….InGen probably shared on Hoskins inane idea and eventually they would be dragged back to the island for the sake of ‘progress’. 

A small smile worked it’s way across her face because she realized that so long as he was with her 'for survival’ she could withstand anything.

Claire wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her nose into his shoulder. "I agree with you, but we’re going to have to prepare ourselves for when we are inevitably sent back here.”

Owen smiled. “I like when you say we.”

Claire snorted and lifted her head. “You don’t think that I’d go through this alone did you? Sorry to disappoint you but you’re stuck with me. ” 

Owen kissed her head and pulled her against him, tucking her into his side.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Claire smiled and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence that lasted for the remainder of the boat ride.


	3. Alternate universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I can't believe it's already Wednesday!!!! This week is going by so fast!!!!

"Father how could you?!" Claire screamed, shoving the door to the throne room open. 

Her father rolled his eyes. "Claire, darling. You know that if you are to become queen you must be married to a man of noble or royal blood. The prince has agreed to take your hand and you will marry him by the end of this year.

Claire knew that she had been beaten and she scoffed before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. as soon as the wooden doors slammed closed behind her Claire slid down them and started to sob. 

"Are you alright princess?" a calm voice asked.

claire's head shot up and she furiously wiped her eyes. "Yes thank you....I'm sorry, I don't think that I know your name..." 

 

"yea....i'm new here...my name is Owen. Are you sure you're ok?" Owen smiled, offering Claire his hand. 

She hesitantly took it and Owen pulled her up. "Ok then, thank you Owen....you can call me Claire."

"why don't we go somewhere else and you can tell me all about it Claire."

The two wandered the halls until Claire pulled him into the palace's garden. "This is where i come to think sometimes....we'll be left alone here."

Owen nodded and pulled Claire down onto the first bench they saw. "Ok so now that we are totally alone...why were you crying?"

"It seems kind of silly now....but i found out that my father had already chosen the man that i'm going to marry...He's the prince of a neighbouring country and we've never had any communication at all. For all i know he could be twice my age and already have a wife!" by the end of her explanation she was almost yelling and the tears had started to flow again.

Owen shook his head and grabbed her hands. "That's not silly at all. My own father pulled the same shit with me so i took the liberty of coming to investigate my new bride."

Claire furrowed her brows in confusion and Owen laughed. "I'm the dirty old man who may or may not have a wife....nice to meet you." 

"Wait...you're the prince?!" claire exclaimed, jerking her hands away.

"That is correct. like I said before, my own father set me up with you and I came here to investigate. Lets just say that i approve of my father's choice." Owen said, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning over to bump her shoulder with his.

Claire giggled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "you're not half bad yourself." 

Owen laughed and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Thanks Claire." He said.

Claire gripped her hand in his and let owen pull her up again. "Now, why don't we go alert your father of my presence." 

As the two walked out of the garden and into the castle proper, Claire had the overwhelming feeling that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I hope you enjoyed this post and maybe you could even leave me a review???


End file.
